


The Desk

by JasDillinger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Royai - Freeform, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasDillinger/pseuds/JasDillinger
Summary: Roy can’t seem to control to the constant traffic coming through his office. It doesn’t help that Riza is feeling extra frisky.





	The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic from tumblr RSW18.

“Colonel, take off those ignitions gloves before you accidentally set the whole office on fire!”

Riza scolded the Flame Alchemist as she kissed his neck. They were in his office; her straddling him in his chair, topless and attacking his neck with succulent kisses. The others were out on various field missions, so the couple decided to make the best of their alone time.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Hawkeye.” Roy mumbled closing his eyes and relishing in the feeling of her hands stroking him through his pants.

“Is that really how you feel?” She challenged, ceasing her assault on his neck and looking down at him.

“Don’t be so sensitive,” He gave a charming smile and stroked her chin with his gloved hand. Her eyes soften briefly and she was just about to kiss his lips when they heard a knock on the door.

Riza’s arms flailed outwards and she clumsily fell backwards between his feet and the desk.

“Relax,” he chuckled, “The door is locked.”

He stood and walked over to the door just as the knocking continued. “Damn you Fullmetal.” He mumbled and looked behind him to see if Riza was decent again. Oddly, he found that she was nowhere in sight. Roy frowned and then shrugged, turning around and unlocking the door to let his newest state alchemist and his brother in.

“What are you doing here?” He asked walking back to the desk with the brothers in tow. “You’re supposed to be in Dagnus.”

“We finished early,” the shorter Elric shrugged. “Figured we’d report back and then we need to go home to Resembool to have Winry check my automail.”

Mustang nodded and flopped down in his seat. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he spotted his still topless Lieutenant huddled in the nook under the desk where his chair slid in. The desk sat directly on the floor, so it was impossible for the Elrics to see her from the other side, but just the slightest sound and they’d be caught.

“What were you thinking?” he tried to mentally send to her with a look of disapproval. She only shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

“I hope we weren’t interrupting anything,” Alphonse stated innocently, his large borrowed body sat awkwardly on the small couch across from the Colonel’s desk.

“Nothing too important.” Mustang shrugged and Riza frowned beneath him.

She loved him, but his arrogance drove her crazy sometimes. He liked to pretend that he was underestimating her sexually. And while she was confident in her sexiness, it was time to show him just how much she could drive him crazy.

It was time for a little payback.

“So did you track down any criminal leads in Dagnus?” Roy asked, scooting his chair in to box in the young blonde below him. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his laced hands.

Edward snorted, “A complete waste of a train ride and our time, Colonel. It was a dead-end lead.”

“Hmm…” Mustang smirked, considering the younger boy’s words. “That’s unfortunate because—“He lost his words in the feeling of a pair of smooth hands reaching into his waistband and grabbing his dick.

Riza wrapped her fingers around him and began to pump up and down slowly. She was able to quietly twist her body so that she was supported on her knees, facing his crotch.

“Because what, Colonel?” Alphonse’s absent voice asked curiously.

“Uhh…B-because we’d—gotten a lot of reports of s-s-suspicious activity from that area,” The colonel had to stutter through his words because of the woman’s actions below. She was running her hand up his shaft and over the head, running her thumb across the beading precum on the head, before sliding back down. He was happy she was unable to reach his balls, or they’d be in big trouble!

“Whatever,” Edward huffed, “Do us a favor and stop sending us on pointless busy work cases. We need to focus on getting our bodies back!”

“You’ll do as told Fullmetal!” Roy barked out, pointing his finger at the defiant boy, “You took an oath to this military.”

The eldest Elric rolled his eyes and waved off the colonel’s words, standing up and signally for Alphonse to follow him. “C’mon Al, let’s go see Winry and Granny.”

The Elrics exited his office, and Roy leaned back to scold his subordinate on her reckless (but skillful) actions, when another figure walked in excitedly.

“Greetings Elric Brother’s, Gracia wants to see you two again for dinner soon!” It was Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes.

“Hey there Roy! I was hoping I’d catch you in the office.” Hughes grinned and walked over to Roy’s desk. Unlike the Elrics, Maes walked right over to the Colonel’s desk and leaned over it.

Roy met him halfway, leaning forward again to block his compromising view. “What do you want Hughes? I don’t have time to watch you ogle over pictures of your wife and daughter. I’m busy!” He choked out the last work when he felt Riza add her other hand to his shaft.

“Sheesh, somebody’s testy today. I actually had these forms for you to look over. Something big is going down in Central. They’re looking at some major changes in staff. A lot of transfers I hear.” His friend told him with a wink.

Roy took the papers in his hand and struggled to concentrate on them and keep his breathing steady.

“I’ve never known you to be asthmatic Roy,” Hughes stated curiously.

“What are you talking about?” Roy asked him gruffly. Riza chuckled silently under the desk, rolling his erection in her palms. She was enjoying this game, but she was far from finished.

“You’re breathing really hard. Should I call a medic?” Hughes chuckled, half-serious.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just… warm in here.” Roy groaned, running his hand through his hair. He reached down with the other hand and tried to push Riza away from him, but instead she took one of his fingers in her mouth and sucked on it swiftly. The Colonel let out a low moan, earning a questioning look from the Lt. Colonel.

“If you say so…” Hughes shrugged, “Oh, yeah and before I go…”

“Hurry it up Hughes…” Roy gave a desperate warning, coughing as the lieutenant added more pressure to his member.

“Elicia took pre-birthday pictures!” Hughes exclaimed skillfully producing a set of photo proofs and tossing them on the Colonel’s desk. Riza had to bury her face in Roy’s thigh to surpass her laughter.

“How sweet,” Roy breathed out sarcastically. “Now leave… now!”

“I’ll be back for those documents later.” Maes gathered his pictures and headed towards the door. “Get something for that cough!”

When the door closed, Roy pushed his rolling chair back and scowled at Riza. He pried her hands from around him and tried to pull her out. “Are you crazy? Do you want us to get caught?”

Riza laughed and smirked at him, “You shouldn’t have insulted me, Colonel. Though I hate I missed an opportunity to see Elicia’s birthday pictures.” She pulled away from him and took him in her hands again.

“Whatever, you’ve had your fun now get up before—“his words were halted and he pushed the topless lieutenant back under the desk as his door swung open.

“Mustang!” The unpleasant tone came from Major General Hakuro as he stormed into Roy’s office.

Roy let out a groan. He didn’t need Hakuro’s jealous antics right now, not with the lieutenant resuming her motions on his dick.

“What’s taking you so long to look over those documents Hughes brought,” Haruko demanded, standing at attention and frowning down at Roy.

“He literally just brought them.” Roy sighed, relishing in the feelings shooting through his groin. “I’ll bring them to you as soon as I’m finished.”

“You’re expected in the meeting this afternoon; bring them then.” Hakuro snorted, “I just don’t get it.”

“Get what?” Roy asked slightly disinterested.

“How you’re always able to get ahead so rapidly. The General favors you, for whatever reason.” Hakuro accused, leering at Roy as if he was expecting an actual answer.

“Maybe it’s because I’m so—oh—woah! Dammit Hawkeye!” Roy exclaimed midsentence, clenching his teeth and gripping the edge of his wooden desk.

“Hawkeye?” General Hakuro snorted, looking around the room. “What in the hell are you talking about. The lieutenant’s not even here!”

No, General Hakuro couldn’t see Riza at the moment, and it was a good thing because she was currently underneath her commanding officer’s desk, running her wet tongue up the length of his cock.

“Are you insane!” Roy gritted out, bringing his hands under the table to stop her.

“Am I insane?” General Hakuro frowned deeper, “Are you? You’re the one that isn’t making any sense.”

There was a knock at the door and Roy peered past Hakuro’s shoulder to see the newly hired Sheska giving him a short wave.

“Sorry to interrupt Colonel, but I found those records you were wanting.” The bespectacled women walked over and sat an old records book on his desk.

“Th—thank you Sh-sh-Sheska,” Roy stuttered, pushing his palm against Riza’s forehead under the desk to stop her from licking him.

“What are you doing with your hands, Mustang?” Hakuro accused, craning his head over the desk to try and see why the Colonel was fidgeting so much.

Roy swiftly pulled his hands up and slammed them on his table. “Nothing, everything is f-fiiiiiiii—Fine!”

Riza had decided at that moment to kick it up a notch, angling him slightly towards her face and taking him in her mouth; sucking the head of his dick first and running her tongue across the slit.

“Fuck…” he breathed out dropping his head down.

“Do you need a glass of water, sir?’ Sheska asked quietly, concern heavy in her eyes.

“Nope,” Roy squinted his eyes and mustered up his best faux-smile. “Thank you for those records, Sheska. You are dismissssssssed.” He’d have to seriously punish his loyal lieutenant after this one. She was sexy when she was bold, but this was downright suicide.

Above him General Hakuro watched in disgust as Roy panted and groaned at his table. He was never a fan of the young colonel and his relationship with East City’s highest ranking general.

“If you’re finished, Major General, I’d like to have my privacy now.”

Haruko huffed and turned on his heels to leave, just as a certain black and white puppy pranced into the office with a bark.

“You should tell your lieutenant that pets aren’t allowed on the premises.” Haruko spat out, frowning at Black Hayate.

The dog barked and padded across the room, sniffing the floor; on the familiar trail of his hidden owner.

Riza intensified her blowjob, taking him deeper into her mouth and down her through; bobbing her head up and down, hoping to make him climax.

She heard Roy gasps loudly, and she thought maybe it was from the head she was performing on him, until she heard him belt out a name.

“General Grumman! What a surprise!”

“Colonel Mustang. How is this beautiful day treating you?” Grumman exclaimed, walking in examining the room.

“Go-good, Sir.” Roy choked out, praying that the arrival of their commanding officer and Riza’s grandfather was enough to prove to her that the fun was over.

It didn’t.

Instead, Riza’s mouth pumped harder around him; the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat, but she was an expert and wouldn’t make a single gagging sound. For that Roy was grateful. When Riza brought one hand up to stroke him as she sucked him off, Roy brought one hand of his own down and weaved his fingers through her scalp, gripping tightly and moving her head against him.

“Ingrate!” Hakuro spat from the threshold of the office door. “That’s your commanding officer! Stand and salute!”

“I—uhhh—C-cant’s sir.” Roy was fighting to keep his eyes open and fighting even harder in an attempt not to cum in her mouth while her maternal grandfather paced his office.

“Its fine Mustang, I was just dropping by to see if you’d put anymore consideration on that offer I’ve been proposing for years now?”

The offer to marry his granddaughter.

Roy wanted to tell his commanding officer that marrying Riza should be the least of the General’s worry. They’d been having sex in his office for a while now, so obviously marriage was the next step right?

“Haaa—How about we discuss this in a more private setting, General?” Roy heaved, as the Lieutenant, expertly sucked him while running her tongue around his tip. He was having a hard time composing himself as it was, but now that his cock was touching the softness of her throat he wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up their cover.

Grumman threw a look back at the nosy General Hakuro, who was still lingering at the door. Roy certainly didn’t need the envious general in his private business when it came to his relationship with their boss’s granddaughter; but Hakuro wasn’t the only pair of ears in the room that Roy didn’t want eavesdropping on that conversation.

“Certainly.” General Grumman nodded. “I’ll see you tonight at the meeting, Colonel.”

Roy grunted as his free hand gripped the desk and the other pulled at Riza’s hair. He was close to losing it and he desperately needed their company to leave. 

“Uhh….yea—yes, Sir.”

Black Hayate gave a bark as he sniffed around the desk in search for his owner’s scent.

“It’s odd seeing that pooch without its owner close behind.” Grumman mused, eyeing the small dog. “Where is Lieutenant Hawkeye, Colonel?”

Roy gave out a hiss as the vibrations of a laughing Riza moved up his length. “Assssss—assignment, Sir. She’s out on assignment.”

“That’s interesting. I’ve never known her to take on any assignments that didn’t involve you.” Grumman grinned. “Are you okay, Colonel. You seem flustered.”

Roy couldn’t respond. He only waved his hand as a gesture to say that he was alright.

Black Hayate followed his nose around the office and barked excitedly when he spotted Riza under the desk.

“What’s he barking at?” Grumman furrowed his brow, walking around to the side of the desk.

“Agh!” Roy exclaimed untangling his and from Riza’s hair and pushing the dog away from them with his foot. “He probably just smells the leftover lunch in my trashcan, Sir!”

“Hmm…” Grumman stroked his wild mustache in consideration. He shrugged his shoulders and then turned to follow Hakuro out of the office, closing the door behind him.

“Goddammit, Hawkeye. Are you crazy?” Roy exclaimed, standing forcefully, causing his rock-hard cock to slide out of her mouth.

Riza laughed, crawling from underneath the desk, but staying on her knees at the foot of his chair. “That was priceless.”

Roy returned to the chair and flopped down, exasperated; his dick still standing straight in the air. He ran his hands over his face and exhaled, swaying slowly side to side in the chair.

With a mischievous glint, Riza took him in her hands again and into her mouth. She bobbed furiously, pumping him with her hands too.

Roy moaned deeply. Desperate to release the pent up pressure that had been building for the past ten-minutes of her sucking him, he began to thrust his hips up slightly, and his palm found its way to the back of her head again, guiding her up and down, until finally he was ready.

“I’m—fuck, Reez, I’m about to—“He wanted to warn her, before he just rudely spilled in her mouth, but the words kept losing him. Not that Riza needed them to understand; nor did she intend on taking him out of her mouth until he was finished and she was swallowing every drop of him.

She heard him let out a labored “Argh” and his hand pressed her down further on to his cock, so that his cum shot down her throat and she was finally forced to gag a little.

When he was finished he let out a deep content sigh and tossed his head back so that it dangled past the chair’s back.

“That was amazing, Reez.” He breathed out happily, running his hands down her jaw. His eyes were closed and he was smiling weakly.

“MmmHmm.” Riza hummed wiping the corners of her mouth on a tissue from his desk. She stood up from the floor finally and redressed in her turtleneck and overcoat. “Come, Hayate.” She called to the little Shiba, and made her way to the door.

“Wait Lieutenant.” Roy called out to her. Riza turned her head and regarded him nonchalantly.

His face formed into a cocky grin and he asked her huskily, “Don’t you want me to return the favor? I can make you feel good with my tongue too.”

The offer was tempting; very tempting. It sent a jolt of electricity between Riza’s thighs, and she considered accepting.

But in the game of tit-for-tat, sacrifices must be made.

She turned her face back around and opened the door to leave. Waving lazily back at him, she called out to him before leaving.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Colonel.”


End file.
